


The Gang Plays Mario Kart: Double Dash

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel, Marvel Future Fight (Video Game), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Champions, Comedy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Male-Female Friendship, Salty Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Miles decides to have a little gaming event, pitting him and all of the Champions against each other in a new game - one of twists, turns, and lots of weapons. Eventually, the night winds down with a battle just as heated as the one on the roads. It doesn't take long before the group dukes it out in some old-fashioned...road rage.





	The Gang Plays Mario Kart: Double Dash

**Author's Note:**

> Watching and playing Crash Team Racing, thought of Double Dash, and started to write. 
> 
> Enjoy. I'm having lots of fun. Might make this a two-shot. :p

In New York, enjoying a gorgeous afternoon inside was a bit of a rarity for many people. It was doubly true for the newly-created Champions.

From protecting the world to sorting out some band issues and other complications, things were hectic. There were very few moments that allowed the team to relax and enjoy being themselves, hanging out with each other. The founding four members - Gwen, Miles, Seol, and Mickey - decided to rectify that problem. After allowing their bassist Luke some time to relax with his family, the four decided to start a small party, alleviating their stresses. 

Inviting their other members, Jeanne and Melissa, the party went off without a hitch in Mickey's apartment. Despite Jeanne's objections, of course.

"I don't know why we come here for social gatherings. Why did we come here?" she asked plainly, her tone being somewhat harsh despite her good intentions.

Taking a quick peek at Mickey's television, she looked around the room with her usual, emotionless stare. Behind her eyes, though, lied more than a trace of disapproval. Fortunately for Jeanne, she had no filter.

"The Facility is bigger. In addition, my parents are wealthy, wealthy enough to appropriately accommodate all of us. We can just--"

Telegraphing Jeanne's doubts, Mickey chuckled, interrupting her with a wave of his finger. If there was one person he would talk about parties with, he knew it wouldn't be Jeanne Foucault. Nevertheless, it was a perfect time for him to interject.

"Nuh-uh! Not so fast! There's one problem with that,  _meine Freundin,"_ he said with a cheeky smile. "Your parents aren't as inviting a guest as I am."

Jeanne stared at Mickey, raising an eyebrow. Sitting in one of his recliners, she crossed her legs, marvelling and commenting on his not-so-subtle arrogance with a keen glance. "Your parties are somewhat commendable, but as a host?" She shrugged. "You're not that good."

Jeanne leaned back, sipping some earl grey tea in a nonchalant manner. As she looked at Mickey's reaction and judged it from his body language, she got the answer she expected. She quickly observed him - the way he placed his hands on his hips, mouth agape with shock, rolling his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion. She shook her head, half-amused, half-intrigued, attempting to learn more about making 'friendly' small talk.

Mickey, however, didn't seem to get the hint.

"What are you talkin' about, Jeanne?!" He scoffed. "Stop with that B.S., because it's startin' to smell worse than _her_  shit."

He pointed to his beagle, Elvira, as she raised her head to make her presence known. Wagging her tail, she slowly lowered her head, listening to the rest like a good girl.

"It's not B.S., Mickey," Jeanne said, smiling just a tad. "Just like back at the Academy, you rely on substance, not style. For most functions, their intended purpose is to have a combination of both."

Mickey was stunned, slowly raising a hand to his chest. "My parties have substance _and_ style! Okay? Melissa, hey, tell her. Am I right or am I right?"

Coming from the kitchen, Melissa takes a carrot from one of the bowls, making her way to the couch with a bit of sass to her gait. She looked at Mickey with narrowed eyes, deducing he wanted her to take his side. However, she had other plans as she made it known with a slight and cheeky smirk.

"You're wrong," Melissa said, sitting down in a cross-legged position.

Mickey smiled triumphantly at Jeanne. "See?" Suddenly, he realized Melissa's words, looking at his mentor in a state of shock. "Hey!"

Melissa nonchalantly waved her carrot in front of Mickey's face. "You think a good time is forcing us to hear one of your old stories. Remember when you revealed our little secret about the birth of the Champions prematurely?"

"Hey, eventually, the public would know about all of us!" Mickey pointed at Melissa, tilting his head to the side. "...And my stories are good! Aren't they?"

The rest of the Champions looked at each other, most of them avoiding Mickey's gaze as he gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. He heard his demonic life-partner, Agares, whisper in his mind as Grey, her soft-spoken voice and gentle accent offering an unkind truth.

_**"I'm afraid I have to agree with Melissa,** **Michaël. I often think about possessing you when you speak, especially when you go off on tangents. I--"** _

Mickey suddenly grabbed a mirror, allowing the Champions to see Grey's human guise as his reflection, her surprise evident on her freckled face. He looked at all of them, his expressionless frown being less than a jovial one.

"And after I slaved away in the kitchen, makin' food for you guys - _homemade_ food, by the way! Y'all are mad disrespectful." Pouting, Mickey noticed Seol trying to hide her light laughter, ever the graceful idol. "And you too, Seol? I made you look good in front of Jenny and the rest!"

Realizing she was placed on the backfoot, Seol's eyes widened just a bit. She tried to soothe Mickey's wounded pride; her tone was sensitive, trying to remove the laugh at the back of her throat.

"I don't think your stories are bad, Mickey," she said, seeing him smile with satisfaction.

Unfortunately for Mickey, he watched Seol hesitate before donning a sheepish smile. "I sense a 'but' in, like, three--"

"You just...talk a lot." Seol shrugged. "Sorry."

"And then some," Melissa muttered, winking at Mickey with a rare and giddy laugh. "I'm not sorry."

She smirked, seeing him blush and mimic her laugh in a sarcastic tone. Little did the rest know, though, that waiting in the wings, Miles had a special surprise for them.

"Well, uh, before Mickey and Melissa have another wrestling match in front of us," he said, "I was walking around your world's Brooklyn and I noticed something cool you guys might like, so I bought it. Here."

The Champions turned to Miles as they noticed him holding a game. It looked like it was in perfect condition, one that he seemed to enjoy with the way he had it close to his chest. 

"What do you think?" Miles looked at the game. _"_ _M_ _ario Kart: Double Dash._ I never heard of it before, but it looks fun." He turned to Gwen _._ "Have you played it before?"

Sipping on some hot chocolate and quietly hearing the previous squabble with internal thoughts of snappy retorts, Gwen sighed, shaking her head. "Only Mario Kart I heard of was the original. Nintendo didn't last long in my world."

"Really?" Amazed, Miles leaned back on the couch, seeing Gwen nod. "Our Earths are crazy, man."

Gwen shrugged before Seol, spotting the game from a distance, pointed to it and gasped.

"Oh, I heard of this game before!" Ever curious, Seol walked up to Miles, holding the game in her hands with a fond smile. "When I was back home in Seoul, I played this game with my friends after my rehearsals. This was the game that made my old friend Hana _so_ mad."

Taking another sip of her tea, Jeanne leaned closer; she looked at the game's cover, silently appraising its look and the worth of playing Miles' new game.

"Hm. A racing game?" She shrugged, shaking her head. "I fail to understand why you can't see the inevitable truth, Miles."

Biding her time and supporting Miles, Gwen raised a finger, ridiculing Jeanne with a smile. "Okay, Darth Finesse, let's not deal in absolutes here," she said. "Only Seol played this game before. What makes you so sure--"

"Well, Gwen, as a point of order, I have been compared to a Jedi more than a Sith. But like Mickey over there, I digress." Jeanne interrupted Gwen in a subtle manner, setting her cup on the table. She presented herself as if a radiating light filled the room behind her. "If I can beat all of you in Tetris, and acquire Michaël's money in billiards..." She watched Mickey lean in his cherished recliner in dramatic fashion as she continued. "...I can beat all of you in a simple racing game."

Gwen laughed. "Hah, no way! You're definitely not crowning yourself the winner this early." She showed her sass by wagging her finger at Jeanne. "Not if I got anything to say about it."

Mickey chuckled gregariously, getting up to tap Gwen's shoulder. "For once, I agree with ya, Gwen."

"Thanks, Mickey. ...Hey!" Gwen sneered at Mickey, aggressively tapping his shoulder right back, watching the somewhat gentle giant wince with a frown. "Jerk."

Melissa smiled, leaning back on the couch.

"I don't know why this matters," she said, leaning back, snacking on her carrot. "Besides, with age comes experience. And as your field leader, compared to me? All of you guys are babies."

Joining Mickey, the rest of the Champions turned to Melissa in disbelief. Miles, ever the lovable charmer, dramatically snacked on a chip, causing Melissa to furrow her brow, looking at him with a frown that reminded him of her on the battlefield.

Being the team leader, however, Seol turned to Miles, her proud stare aimed at a confident Melissa. "Miles? Let's see if Melissa can put her money where her mouth is."

"$20 says she comes in last place?" Miles asked Seol.

Seol turned to him with a smile, her icicle earrings making a delicate clinking sound. "$50."

With little time to waste, Miles was pumped and ready to go, getting up from his seat. "Hey, no need to tell me twice. I already got the console thanks to Katherine, Mickey. Let's do this! You're going down, Songbird!" 

Melissa cracked her knuckles. "Not a chance. You jabronis are going to be the ones going  _down!"_

_Silence._

Mickey mumbled. "You know you have to _pay_ if you..."

"Shut up, Mickey!" Seol and Melissa said to Mickey as he frowned.

* * *

Thanks to Mickey's step-sister Katherine and her love of classic gaming systems, the game was ready to go. As the Champions huddled around the couch, each member was raring to go as they started Miles' special event. The stage was set: Baby Park, a stage that seemed to resonate with Melissa as she chuckled.

"A fitting name for you guys, don't you think?" she asked them.

As the other players - Seol, Gwen, and even Jeanne - looked at Melissa, Jeanne slightly narrowed her eyes. 

"In the King James Version of the Bible, the Book of Proverbs 16:18 mentioned that 'pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall'," she said.

As the rest heard Grey - observing the race with Mickey - scoff, Melissa turned to Jeanne with a deep frown. "So?"

Jeanne looked at Melissa, her vacant stare belied her confidence. And then, slowly, _ever_ so slowly, she smiled.

"So you'll be the baby in the end."

A stunned and delighted Miles covered his mouth as the Champions mirrored his surprise, pointing at Melissa in front of Jeanne, hooting and hollering as Melissa's eyes widened.

"Oooooooh! Hey, Melissa! Are you gonna let her talk to you like that?" Miles asked, prompting Melissa to retort.

Melissa frowned, allowing her Songbird persona to burst through the surface. The veteran hero was all business as she gripped the controller, her piercing stare showing the inner fire in her heart. A terse statement would soon follow...

"Start the damn game."


End file.
